Numera
Numera(ヌメーラ Numēra) is a Revived Beast that appeared in Episode 3 of Ginguiser. Appearance When turned into a Revived Beast, Numera has the appearance of a dull green bipedal dinosaur with a dull white underbelly. It’s hands and feet have long sharp claws, four sharp fangs in the mouth, a short tail, and a spinal back fin that leads up to the top of the head. Numera has four antennas on it’s head, and two on it’s snout. It also has dark green spots all over it’s body, blank dull eyes with black markings around them, and brown stripes on it’s antennas, snout, and around it’s neck. Biography When the Sazorians are confronted by their Emperor, Kaindark, he ask Salome if there is any creature that is capable of locating an Antares Orb. Salome tells Emperor Kaindark about a giant slug named Numera, who can be found inside a cave at Mt.Fuji. Emperor Kaindark commands Nekuroma to breath Sazori Chaos into Numera to turn it into a Revived Beast in order to make it obey their commands. However, the Sazori Chaos cannot reach deep inside the cave where Numera has been hiding in for tens of thousands of years, so Emperor Kaindark sends General Gabarla to lure it out. General Garbarla and his Soliders finds Torajiro and Santa with Numera’s baby inside the cave. General Garbla gets his soldiers to shoot at the baby in order to lure out it’s mother. Goro and Michi arrive and they fight off the soldiers, but however, General Garbala’s plan succeeded as Numera has came out of the cave upon hearing it’s baby’s cries. Once General Gabarla contacts the Sazorini Empire about this, Kaindark gets Nekuroma to perform the ritual again, but this time the Sazori Chaos reaches inside the cave and hits Numera, turning it into a dinosaur-like Revived Beast. The four youths aboard their vehicles and turn them into their mechs. Goro, in his Grand Fighter confronts Numera and fights against it. Numera was able to deflect each of Grand Fighter’s attacks until it gets knocked down by Magic Hammer. Numera then shoots green sludge from it’s mouth all over Grand Fighter, Arrow Wing, and Spin Lancer, trapping them. Torajiro refuses to kill Numera since it has a child, but the only way they can defeat the Revived Beast is with Ginguiser’s Paranormal Smash. Dr. Godo, however, contacts Torajiro and tells him that he can save his friends without killing Numera by finding it’s weakness when it was a normal giant slug. Torajiro figures out that light might be it’s weakness, since it has been living in a cave for years. As Numera pulls the three trapped mechs toward it, Torajiro lets Goro know about Numera’s weakness, so Goro uses Magic Laser to shoot at Numera’s eyes, temporarily blinding it. With the Revived Beast recovering from it’s blindness, Grand Fighter, Arrow Wing, and Spin Lancer break out from the sludge and Bulgator combines with them into Ginguiser. Torajiro tells Goro not to kill Numera, but instead bring it into a bright area. So Goro lets Numera latch onto Ginguiser and flies straight up above the clouds. Upon being exposed to the sunlight, Numera shrinks down and reverts back into a giant slug. The youths then return Numera back to the cave, where she can live peacefully with her child. Powers/Abilities Fire Breath: Numera can shoot flames out of it’s mouth. Eye Bolts: Numera can shoot a electric bolts from it’s eyes to shock it’s opponent. Nostril Missiles: Numera can shoot two missiles from the nostrils of it’s snout. Mouth Sludge: Numera can shoot green sludge from it’s mouth to coat it’s opponent in to trap. High Jumping: Numera can jump up high into the sky. Trivia *Numera’s roars are reused from Godzilla. *Numera is the first Revived Beast to be mutated from a living organism. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju